Guide
Welcome to Crazyquest! First of all, there is a really great community of players in chat who can be really helpful. While you are in chat, you can even check out other players items and stat builds. GETTING STARTED (Everyone has their own approach, and although I'm trying to be generic there will be some of my own preferences in here so please, use them to your advantage but pave your own way too.) After the first few quests you should be acquainted with the town. In the beginning, I would recommend a little bit of skill points in heal so you can last longer in combat without using beer or wine. Also, dodge, parry, block, and whatever weapon you want to go with. When you go behind the inn you can also pick up a little riposte, a counterattack which is good to put some points in as well. knife/dagger is very cheap to level up, and there are some decent knives in the early game. One way to go about it is to just use a good weapon that you find, but honestly, in the early game, item drops from enemies are much more frequent and you can grind a little to get the weapons you want. Check the items page! (I don't mention buying weapons here because the ones you find tend to be much better.) Initially you don't have much money, so it is good to wait a little while and regenerate your hp and mp rather than use beer or wine. It is good to add a little stamina and intelligence at the start so you can last in battle a little longer. Dex will increase your AC but will also increase your haste % by 2, yeilding more attacks per round. Strength is handy for more damage but also so you can carry more. If you don't have much strength, forego the heavy armor and go for the mummy wraps by the lake, or from the spider in the swamp. When you start seeing enemies hit you pretty hard, you'll want to start investing in mirror image. By the time you get to the inferno you will have to grind a little bit because dreamland--especially fowzers castle--is a lot harder. Grind for items that will help you the most, because after this the item drops become much more rare. The most important drop to get IMHO is the tiara from Princess Leech, which yields a 10% life leech. This will help you last longer in battle and save you from using heal as much. She'll only drop it about 7% of the time but many players continue wearing it into Wonderland. THE MIDGAME By now you should have some good armor and should consider ditching your shield so you can duel wield. And somewhere between the volcano and the mines, shield will be very helpful. the fire shield addition does minimal damage but you could put your leftover skill points in it for otherwise free damage. It's important to get either the shadowing dragonsword or the axe of inversion, as they are the best weapons in the area, and the jump from the mines to retroland is a difficult one. When you can handle the creatures in the mine pretty well, you can try going into the ogre body outside and taking on the first battle. Its a huge jump in experience points. Beyond that battle you'll be facing mobs of 3 and they are considerably more difficult. Try facing the admin over at retroland. When you face admin, kill Trid first as he is the weakest. If you are having a hard time lasting long enough to kill the admin, just go ahead and die. When you come back you can be fresh and just take him on by himself until the others respawn. Once you are in retroland, you'll have to grind a bit until you can kill crackman or the annoying ghost and get a weapon that will make you a contender (admin has a staff, too.) There's a retrodagger in there as well, although I can't remember ever seeing it on another player. After you are level 35 you might dip your feet into wonderland. You'll need to go to the door, eat the cake and drink the vial all in the same spot. The dodo has some gloves that will help you stay alive. Alice has some great boots and the twins have some excellent armor. They both will give you weapons, as well as the caterpillar and the cheshire cat. Any of these weapons will boost you tremendoulsy, so you can take on the mobs in the ogre body. Go crazy!